


stell'bsna na'wgah'n

by dryadfiona



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crockertier, F/F, Grimdark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 02:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dryadfiona/pseuds/dryadfiona
Summary: This is not an exercise in breaking restraints, but in feeling despite them.





	stell'bsna na'wgah'n

**Author's Note:**

> fuck if i know how rose goes grimdark again  
> i wanted to fuck with eldritch. also i'm gay

The girl across from you isn't under the Condesce's control at all, and there's no obvious constraints, but you can tell that Rose Lalonde is controlled by some higher power the same way that you can tell the other girl is furious--you recognize it from within yourself.

(Though your tiara makes the former a bit obvious.)

"Throl jalu," Rose snarls, ink dripping from her mouth like blood after a well-aimed punch.

"Jane," you say. "Rose, I presume."

"Shita gluthinklet tutak tersh," Rose says. "Mirmi etin tuklet tis gh'roog't."

"Your friends are in prison, and you should join them," you say, and make a quick swipe with your trident.

"Shita fo hur'sub ca fu," Rose says, almost lazily smacking the weapon away, and you find it difficult to believe her voice is usually this deep, or she's usually this strong. "Thifta lish tukhlet."

You don't react emotionally, because of course you don't, but if you could, you'd be torn between fury this girl is defeating you and not wanting to fight her at all. "No need for that. Give up and I'll take you to your friends."

"Fnlth doe't," Rose says, and laughs, and the laugh is the echo of a scream in an uncaring void.

"Of course!" you say, and manage to knock one of the Thorns out of the other girl's hands. It doesn't make much of a difference--the Thorns aren't what's providing her power--but at least you're being productive.

Rose fights brutally, and you can't tell if that's how she is normally or if that's the horrorterrors, too.

"Come on," you say, frustration bleeding through the programming. "Just--argh!"

"Xew pat't la cu'f nge poc't. T't mmph wo?"

"I would have thought that was obvious," you mutter, and silently hope Jade's on her way.

"Shita wurg fluket fu ma," Rose says. "Ti nu, futma kul shemtor." After a moment, "Futmas kul shemtor."

"Shut up," you say.  _Thank you_ , you think.

"Tutorklib fortu fersh?" Rose asks.

You grin. "I doubt either of them would approve."

"Tuklenget forin jo, thifta lish tukhlet. Jar ma."

You look at Rose, eyes dark like the void itself, surrounded by a power so overwhelming you can feel scared of it despite everything else overwhelming you, and think she's on to something.

"Shitas fo gluthinjo?"

"We're in that together, at least."

Rose takes the hand without the Thorn and presses it against your face, and her nails are like claws digging in but it's tender, somehow. Oddly cold. Comforting.

"Goka'ai, grah'n hupadgh hlirgh. Li'hee, kadishtu orr'enyth. Ph'oth."

She leaves without another word.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm going with jane can understand it because the condesce was raised by their emissary and she may as well transmit knowledge as well as obedience.  
> eldritch is like half from hymn of the horrorterrors and half shit i made up. it means whatever you want it to mean in your heart.


End file.
